Power Ranger Omni Force: The Act Of Destiny Part 1
by Darky-S5K
Summary: A few years after Ransik is defeated, a new evil rises up to rule Earth, and new Rangers are needed to destroy it


Power Rangers Omni Force: The Act Of Destiny Part 1  
  
I do not own Power Rangers, this is all for fun  
  
It has been two years since the defeat of Ransik and his mutant crime ring, and all is peaceful on Earth. Unfortunately, all is not so good in other parts of the universe. Many planets have been conquered by the sinister Shadow Monarch, and his daughter, Queen Nefertia. Their army of the Galactic Imperial Organization have been conquering worlds and other dimensions for centuries, and their new sight is on Earth for new blood to spill, and more destruction to cause. On the planet of Rycog, the Imperial Fortress, which is the G.I.O. base of operation sits on top of a large, tremendous mountain. Inside, the Shadow Monarch is speaking to all of his minions, his daughter by his side.  
  
Shadow Monarch: My friends! We have conquered many worlds and dimensions, and destroyed countless lives, and I applaud you for your action against the Forces of Good.  
  
The minions of Shadow Monarch all cheer in pride  
  
Shadow Monarch: Which is why I have decided along with my warlords and generals that our next stop should be the planet of Earth! It is a small and defenseless planet, with many weapons that we could use for our advantage when it comes time for us to attack the next world with life after that. My warriors, we must make them fear us, worship us, serve us!  
  
The minions all cheer once again in the favor of their Master  
  
Shadow Monarch: The humans are weak, while we are Gods just waiting to get our power that we rightly deserve! We have destroyed many worlds together, and we can do it again! When all of our battles are done, and our enemies lie in a smoking, crumbling crater, it is then, that we can rule over all species of the universe as brothers and sisters! We are the Gods they are dirt, so have them bow for us! We shall win! The G.I.O. shall extend from star to star!  
  
The minions cheer one more time  
  
Shadow Monarch: Yes! Yes! Now, get ready my troops, for I shall choose who will lead you on your magnificent journey to victory on Earth!  
  
The Shadow Monarch leaves the stage with his 3 generals- Dregor, Mercury and Anubok along with his daughter, Nefertia in tow. The twisted five left and walked down the hall with Samurai Guards and Nightcrawlers behind, and in front of them. Shadow Monarch was twelve feet tall, with long flowing black robes, and a golden head piece and a black face with red lines along his face. He had a gaping mouth and long sharp teeth, along with yellow eyes. Anubok, had a cobra like face, and wore golden body armor and a blood red helmet with horns on top of it. He also had two swords hanging off of his back. Mercury had a red face, and large arms. He wore black body armor and had a sword sheath hanging off of his left side. Dregor was black and blue with three eyes, one on his forehead and wore silver armor. He had a large sword sheath hanging off of his back, and had an evil look imprinted onto his face. Nefertia had long flowing red robes with a golden crown on her head. She had a pale  
face with yellow eyes, and red lips.  
  
Anubok: Very good speech, my Lord, it really is the truth.  
  
Shadow Monarch: I agree. The humans must be slaughtered in my opinion  
  
Dregor: They will be as soon as we invade. I can hear all of those pleads of mercy and screams for help now, and it's a pleasant sound indeed.  
  
Queen Nefertia than spoke up to her father.  
  
Queen Nefertia: Father, with your permission, may I lead the attack on Earth with the new Sun Bird ship you designed?  
Mercury: No! This is a job for a General, not some puny little child who has to beg her father  
  
Shadow Monarch: Silence Mercury, or it will be to the detention camps for you. Of course you may lead the assault on Earth, my daughter. But, I want you to take one of my Generals with you on your journey  
  
Nefertia thinks about this for a moment as the five continue to walk down the long winding hallway. She smiles as she comes to the conclusion.  
  
Queen Nefertia: I have chosen my General, Father. I choose Dregor to lead our forces into battle.  
  
Dregor beams with pride, as Anubok nods with acceptation, but Mercury doesn't look too pleased.  
  
Shadow Monarch: Then Dregor will be your General on Earth.  
  
Nefertia looks happy, while Mercury looked quite angry. The group continued their walk down the hallway until they cam upon the large hangar bay. Inside, many G.I.O. agents are working on getting the Sun Bird ready for its launch. A large, brunt like green creature with large black wings approaches Shadow Monarch  
  
Wingar: My Lord, the Sun Bird is ready for launch. All you need is to get your army ready for departure.  
  
Shadow Monarch: Thank you Wingar. Because of your skills, you shall be one of the many to go with my daughter and Dregor on their journey.  
  
Wingar: Thank you my Lord!  
  
Shadow Monarch: Yeah, yeah, just get on board and wait for the crew  
  
Wingar: Yes my Lord.  
  
Wingar leaves and heads up the ramp into the Sun Bird. Shadow Monarch turns towards Anubok  
  
Shadow Monarch: Anubok, get a large group of Nightcrawlers, monsters, and other troops ready, I want Earth captured immediately.  
  
Anubok: Yes my Lord, I shall get right on it  
  
Anubok leaves. Shadow Monarch turns toward his daughter  
  
Shadow Monarch: Nefertia. I can't believe that this is your first invasion on your own. I am so proud of you.  
  
Queen Nefertia: Thank you Father. You don't need to worry about me, I got Dregor and a large army going to Earth with me. And remember, Earth is defenseless  
  
Shadow Monarch: I know that. Just be careful  
  
The two hug each other. Shadow Monarch breaks the embrace and turns to Dregor  
  
Shadow Monarch: You will be ready, and be on the look out for my daughter, you hear me?  
  
Dregor: Yes I hear you my Lord. Trust me, she will be safe, as long as I am around, security will be tight around her.  
  
Shadow Monarch: Good, make sure it stays that way  
  
Dregor: Of course, my Lord  
  
Anubok returns with a large group of monsters and two minions by his side  
  
Anubok: My Lord, Gwalyn and Mondo shall be going to Earth to protect your daughter and help in the attack on mankind.  
  
Shadow Monarch: Good, you all may now board the Sun Bird  
  
Gwalyn looked like a gnome with two big yellow horns on his head, and brown suit with a red flam imprinted onto it. Mondo looked like a lizard with green scales, and his hands were that of rattle snake heads. He had a long tail that moved quite often. Gwalyn, Mondo, Dregor, along with all of the monsters board the Sun Bird. Shadow Monarch looks at his daughter  
  
Shadow Monarch: Well, goodbye my loving daughter  
  
Queen Nefertia: Come on Father, we all know this invasion will be successful, you don't need to worry about me.  
  
Shadow Monarch: Once again, I know. You better get going, and start weaving your web of destruction and murder  
  
Queen Nefertia: Ok. Bye Father  
  
Shadow Monarch: Goodbye Nefertia  
  
The two hug one more time. It is Nefertias turn to break the embrace this time around. She turns around and walks on board the Sun Bird. Once inside, she sits on her throne.  
  
Queen Nefertia: Mondo, you may ready the ship to leave  
  
Mondo: Yes my Queen  
  
Mondo pushes a few buttons. In lower parts of the ship, G.I.O. technicians are busy turning dials, pushing buttons, pulling levers, and turning things on. After a few seconds, the Sun Bird lifts up, and heads out into space towards its destination for all out destruction. At the Imperial Fortress, Shadow Monarch watches his daughter leave him behind in the Sun Bird  
  
Shadow Monarch: I know you will succeed Nefertia. I can feel it.  
  
In other parts of the fortress, Mercury is walking around in anger.  
  
Mercury: This isn't right! A general and military leader like myself should lead the attack, not some child. Oh well, at least I'm not Dregor, because then I'd have to baby sit her!  
  
Mercury shoots a beam at a wall in anger and watch it throw sparks, and leave a small burn behind  
  
Elsewhere, a tall being is watching the events unfold on his screen. The being has a green face, and a red suit, along with a long white cape on his back. The being nods, knowing fully well what's happening before his eyes on the monitor.  
  
Being: Destiny has started its work, and I must help it fulfill its job if the universe wants to be ridden of this evil plaque.  
  
The green being went over to a table and opened up a box. Inside were five palm sized machines. Each one was gold, but each one also had a different color in the center- Red, Blue, Black, Pink, and Yellow. The being nods in satisfaction.  
  
Being: Shadow Monarch, your days of tyranny are over.  
  
Out in space, the Sun Bird continues on its journey to Earth. On board Queen Nefertia is still sitting on her throne  
  
Queen Nefertia: Gwalyn, how much longer till we reach the Earth?  
  
Gwalyn: Not much, we're using hypo-speed on this thing, we'll be there soon.  
  
Queen Nefertia smiles in satisfaction, and nods.  
  
Queen Nefertia: Good. And when we reach the Earth, they shall all soon see my power.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


End file.
